Laurel gets to know the true Felicity
by threeflowersinavase
Summary: Just three short one shots about Laurel realizing how important Felicity Smoak really is in the lives of those she cares about.


Just three short one shots about Laurel realizing how important Felicity Smoak really is in the lives of those she cares about.  
Let me know if you liked them!

After S2E7  
Felicity brings flowers to Tommy's grave because of how guilty she's feeling. She was the reason Oliver had to kill again, and she knew how important this change had been to Oliver since Tommy's death.

Laurel didn't recognize the blonde standing in front of Tommy's grave, and she wasn't in the mood to run into one of his ex-lovers. She swiftly turned to walk back to her car when a voice called out to her. "Laurel?" She turned to face the blonde.  
"Umm, Felicity? Right? You work for Oliver." Felicity nodded. Laurel noticed the beautiful white boutique Felicity was holding. "I didn't know you knew Tommy." Laurel stepped forward and couldn't help feeling suspicious of her.  
"I didn't. I mean, not really. I mean I knew of him…" she trailed off and turned back to the grave to lay the flowers down. "I just felt like I owed him an apology."  
"For what?" Laurel shot back.  
"It's complicated…" Laurel crossed her arms in frustration. Felicity lightly smiled at her and turned to face her. She placed her arm on Laurel's shoulder and spoke, "I'm really sorry for your loss."  
Felicity slowly walked away from the cemetery.  
Laurel was once again alone in the graveyard with Tommy's tombstone, only now she was starring at Felicity's flowers.

After S2E9  
After Lance's encounter with Cyrus Gold, Laurel visits her father in the hospital and notices some flowers.

Laurel had had a long night. She was incredibly thankful that her new boss had allowed her to take the day off. She got to sleep in for the first time in weeks before heading out to spend the rest of the day in the hospital with her father. She knew how badly he was hurting after losing his partner but she still felt the bubbling anger inside of her. Why did her dad have to keep putting himself in danger? Laurel smiled knowing that her dad probably thought the same exact thing about her. She strutted into her father's room and handed him a bagel from a local cafe.  
"I brought you your favorite. An everything bagel with cream cheese, toasted."  
"I knew I had the greatest daughter in the world." Lance's smiled up at his daughter. Laurel handed him his bagel and lightly kissed him on the head.  
"I just figured you were probably sick of jello by now."  
"You were correct." Lance started snacking while Laurel opened the curtains in his room. She turned to the corner and noticed a small flower boutique and a card placed by his bed. She picked up the card and read it expecting the flowers to be from her mother. The card read, 'Please get well soon.' signed Felicity Smoak. Laurel frowned.  
"How do you know Felicity Smoak?" she asked.  
"Oh," Lance shifted uncomfortable in his bed, "She's good with computers. Helped out in the department a few times."  
"Uh hmm."

After S3E2  
Felicity sits in the arrow cave mourning the loss of her friend when Laurel comes in wanting answers.

Sara's death had left a huge whole in team arrows heart. It was their first real loss as a group. Felicity was frustrated that the hunt for her killer was going slowly and their wasn't anything she could do to help. Her computers couldn't break down the blood sample from the arrows used to kill her. She hadn't felt this useless since the first time she was introduced to Sara. Sara had been so strong and fearless. She was skilled, sweet and beautiful. Felicity couldn't help but feel intimidated. But now she would give anything to have her back. She hated seeing Oliver so heartbroken, and she hated that he thought he needed to spend so much time under the hood. There were more leads she could run down, though deep down she knew without the DNA it was likely there were all dead ends. She quickly hacked into their local REI's system and started looking for any purchases having anything to do with archery. It was a long shot but she couldn't sit around waiting for answers anymore. She'd been so focused on the screen she didn't notice Laurel coming down the stairs.  
"What are you doing?" Laurel barked at her. Felicity was startled and quickly spun around in her chair.  
"I was uhhh…looking for a new lead."  
"And did you find one?"  
"No, I'm sorry." Felicity turned back to her computer, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face.  
Laurel slammed her hand down on the desk. Felicity jumped. "Why is this taking so long?!" Laurel asked. Felicity stood up and tried to comfort her, Laurel shrugged away from her touch.  
"Why haven't you guys figured it out yet? What are you doing to help?!" she was yelling now. The combination of rage and sorrow on her face made Felicity's heart ache.  
"I'm so so sorry." The tears were running down Felicity's cheeks, she was surprised she could still cry. "Sara was my friend-"  
"She was my little sister! How long did you know her, huh? A few months, a year?!" Her rage finally getting the best of her, Laurel broke down in sobs. Felicity helped her to the computer chair and rain over to the mini fridge to grab her a water. Laurel took the water and looked up at Felicity with a light smile. She hadn't intended to lash out at Felicity but she still couldn't accept that her sister was gone, forever this time. There was a quiet pause before Felicity spoke up.  
"Did Oliver ever tell you I took a bullet for Sara?" This made Laurel chuckle.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we were taking down the Clock King and he pulled a gun on her. I sort of spazzed out and knocked her down. The bullet just grazed me but your sister stitched me up and took care of me." Felicity smiled remembering how she got her first real scar.  
"I'm not sure I believe it." Laurel teased Felicity.  
"No, seriously! I have the scar, I'll show you!" she started taking off her jacket, but Laurel stopped her.  
"I'm kidding Felicity, I believe you." they both giggled. "Well, I'm glad she had someone like you looking out for her then."  
"She also taught me how to throw a punch." Felicity guided Laurel over to the dummy.

When Oliver finally headed back in from his night as the hood he found both girls punching the dummy and laughing together. It had been a while since he'd seen either smile but watching them together made him feel something hopeful awaken inside himself.


End file.
